Who is the Real One?
by DingDreamer
Summary: *MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS*Lag is in regret,a person 'dies',something happens,and Zazie finds love! Sorry for bad summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this as my first story! I had HUGE problems with my other story so I made another you like it!**

Faraway in a desert,a freak show was coming to **Yuusari,there **are many creatures locked in the cages .In one of the cages,there was a half-creature girl with pure white eyes and long blond hair that was tied into two ponytails,each tied on the side of her head smirked and said"This is going to be fun."

**In Yuusari~**

Zazie walked to the BeeHive to do his job."Zazie!"someone cried out .Zazie turned around to see Lag running to him."Yo,Lag"Zazie said grinning.

"Lets do our best today!"Zazie looked at Lag with a sad smile.'He recovered pretty fast after what happened 2 months ago….'Zazie thought.

_Flashback of 2 months ago~_

_It was in the morning,Niche walked to the dining table, face all red as she sat down on her seat and steak who was on her head got down to eat bread."Good morning,Niche"Lag said. Niche nodded and looked at the food on her plate then look back at Lag,and saw him looking at Sylvette with eyes he had never looked at Niche,who stood up suddenly and then fainted._

_15 minutes later~_

_Niche woke up and saw Lag with an worried face and Sylvette also looking worried._

"_Lag,it burns,help me…."Lag grabbed Niche's hand and held it._

"_Don't worry,Niche,you have a fever,just like me,last time,remember?"Lag said while ,Lag,Sylvette,and even Steak went out of the room,Niche wanted to go get a cup of water and went to the door but stopped."Sylvette,I really like you,"Niche 's chest suddenly felt pain."Me too…,"Niche peeked through a hole of the slightly opened door and what she saw made the pain in her chest more painful. Sylvette once told her that when a boy and girl kissed eachother,that means they want to be together .Niche went back into bed and tried to stop the pain in her .She was not really surprised .She was always pushed away,unwanted for about 200 years._

"_Yo, Niche"a voice said. She turned over,she saw Zazie and connr,sat up and then saw a lot of food in a basket Connor brought .She got out of bed,suprising Zazie and connor then stepped on her long hair and almost fell when Zazie caught her,she looked up at Zazie with the most cutest face Zazie had never seen besides the cats .Her eyes looked like she was pleading for something and her soft panting and soft skin made Zazie blush like crazy. Connor chuckled at the sight in front of him. "Hey Connor and Za…."Lag stared at shock at Zazie and his dingo .Zazie was hugging Niche and Niche had her hands on Zazie's chest. Zazie blushed and then threw Niche onto her bed and grabbed Connor and Lag. "Come on! We're going to be late for our jobs!" Zazie said and the three ran out of the house. Sylvette came into Niche's room and was about say something when she saw Niche wasn't there._

_**30 minutes later~**_

_Lag and he others got the letters he needed and went out to deliver it. "Wow, what a coincidence that all of us are going to the same town to deliver the letters, "Lag said happily .He got a substitute dingo ,a dog .Then suddenly, a gaichuu appeared. "Where are the bases! "Lag yelled over to Zazie. "Just concentrate on shooting it!" Zazie yelled back. "I'll go look for it!" and he ran to the side of the gaichuu. Suddenly, Connor shot the shell of the gaichuu and the heart bullet bounce back onto Lag. The gaichuu_

_ran towards lag and was gonna suck Lag's heart. "Oh, shit" Zazie started running back to Lag. "LAG!" he shouted._

_Suddenly a person jumped in front of Lag and got captured instead. Lag's eyes widened when he saw who it was. "NICHE!" Lag screamed. Niche couldn't use her golden hair swords because of the fever she had. Her heart was eaten by the gaichuu really fast. "NICHE!" Lag screamed again while crying and shooting .Zazie finally found the gaichuu's base but when he shoot a heart bullet the gaichuu dodged it and flew away .With Niche and was still eating her heart. "COME BACK NICHE!" Lag screamed and cried .Connor got teary also and Zazie covered is eyes with is cap._

_End of flashback~_

Zazie sighed. Lag looked at Zazie and asked "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing," Zazie said. Then those two together went into the 'Beehive'.

**In Beehive~**

"Lag! Zazie!" someone yelled. The two turned around just to see Connor running over to them. "We're having an assembly right now. Let's go." Connor said and those three ran to the assembly hall. Little did they know that something will happen later on…..


	2. Chapter 2:That freakshow is here!

**Dingo Dreamer: Yo! This is the second chapter of 'Who is the Real One?'**

**And yea I know the first chapter was confusing. I'm not really good at making beginnings~ I hope you will like Chapter 2! **

When Lag, Zazie and Connor got to the assembly, Aria had only started talking about something. "Today there is a show that is coming to Yuusari to show different kinds of creatures," Aria said, while looking at everyone. "Some of you may know this show. Its call 'Love Someone Down."

Lag was in shock. 'That's the freak show that Niche was delivered to….'Lag thought and then his face suddenly made a sad face. Zazie saw the expression on Lag's face.

"Hey, Connor" Zazie whispered to Connor. Connor whispered "What?"

"What is Love Someone Down?" Zazie asked.

"It was a freak show that Niche was supposed to be delivered to" Connor said. Zazie was shocked and stood up shouting" NICHE WAS A LETTER BEFORE!"

Everyone looked at him. Aria smiled and asked"Is there any problem, Mr. Zazie?"

Zazie blushed and sat down. Aria chuckled and said" Anyway, before they perform their show in Yuusari, we first need to inspect the creatures it have. It might be dangerous creatures. So that's why I want the all the letter bees here at the assembly tomorrow. No need to worry about the letters, you will deliver the next day after tomorrow."

Suddenly someone came and yelled "SORRY I WAS LATE! I WAS DELIVERING A LETTER TO ANOTHER TOWN YESTERDAY AND WAS TOO TIRED SO I SLEPT AT THAT TOWN AND THEN IN THE MORNING I REMEMBERED I NEED TO COME FOR THE ASSEMBLY SO I RAN HERE!"

Everybody laughed. It was Gauche. Lag got him back and restored his heart so he can still be a letter bee, but not a head bee candidate anymore.

Aria had repeated the whole thing again.

**Skipping the letter jobs~**

"Hey, Lag can I come over to your house?" Zazie asked. Lag smiled and said "Sure but why?"

"There are certain things I need to talk to you about," Zazie said. So they went to Sylvette's house. "I'm home," Lag said. Sylvette and Gauche appeared and said" Welcome home! Hi, Zazie"

The four of them sat at the dining table, said "Thanks for the meal" and started eating. Lag and Zazie cried from eating Sylvette's super gross soup. It was a very happy meal that is until Lag asked Zazie"What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Zazie stopped eating and said"Do you still miss her?"

Everyone got silent. 'I think I just ruined the whole mood' Zazie thought, sweat dropping. Lag slammed his hand against the table, shocking everyone, almost made Gauche choke on his food. "I'm fine because her death is nothing to me."

Everyone stared at Lag in shock, including Steak. Zazie stood up and grabbed Lag's shirt and pulled him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HER DEATH IS NOTHING TO YOU! SHE WAS YOUR DINGO, YOUR PRECIOUS FRIEND AND YET YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT HER AT ALL!"

Lag clenched his hands and started yelling back and crying at the same time "WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO! I CAN'T RESURRECT HER! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT! BCAUSE NICHE…Niche is..."

"Enough," Gauche said

Zazie let go of his hand on Lag's shirt. "Che," Zazie said and took his bag and left the dining table. Lag looked at Zazie and said"I'm not angry at you."

"Whatever," Zazie said and slammed the door behind him .As he got out of the house, a carriage was coming past the streets. "Damn maniacs," Zazie muttered. Then he caught a glimpse of the back of the carriage and saw a cage. Inside, one pair of pure white eyes looked at him and their eyes met. Zazie blushed as the carriage went down the streets. 'Why the heck am I blushing?' Zazi thought and quickly went home to feed his dingo** (he didn't bring his dingo to Lag's house).**

**The Next Day~**

Lag ad Zazie saw eachother and they made up."lets go,Lag"Zazie said,grinning and they went to the Beehive.

Everybody went to the assembly. Lag, Zazie, and Connor saw a lot of cages. Every one of them has a creature in it. A clown appeared."It's that person from before! The one who Niche was delivered to…"Lag said in shock.

The clown saw Lag and then shouted"AHH! It's you, the boy from before!"

"We don't need introductions right now, show the monsters please."

So the monsters were taken out and inspected one by one. Zazie was really amazed that all the creatures they had are all almost extinct. Lag was surprised that none of the animals have scars on them like last time." Now for the last creature" said the clown, and then his voice changed when he said" are careful, this one is quite dangerous."

He looked at Lag and smiled evilly. Lag shivered. He hauled a big cage over to the middle of the assembly hall. There was only one side that can see the inside,but inside the cage was too dark so no one can really see the inside when one pair of pure white eyes open. Everybody freaked out." That's the eyes I saw last night!"Zaji said, with his eyes wide open.

Behold, the one and only ********

**I can't tell you yet what he was gonna say~~**

**Read it on the next chapter, chapter 3~~**

**I will also appreciate it if u write a review~~**


	3. Chapter 3:Impossible

Yo! This is chapter 3 of 'Who is the Real One?' Hope you will enjoy it!

* * *

"Behold, the one and only! The Maka!"The clown yelled happily. Lag, Zazie, Connor, and Gauche** (Gauche saw Niche before and know her story) **opened their mouths wide, their faces in shock. The clown slowly opened the cage and out came HER. Lag's eyes widened and whispered with a tearing voice" Niche…"

The girl had beautiful long golden hair and the face that looked like Niche but the rest of the appearance was different than the small Niche. The girl had her eyes closed when she came out of the cage. She had the body of a 12 year old. She had human hands.

The clothes that she wore were a big loose white shirt and black, tight, short pants, above her kneecaps.

Aria was also in shock, along with the rest of the Letter Bees that know Niche.

"Open your eyes, Maka"the clown said. Then, all of a sudden one of her eyes opened slightly and a golden sword was under the clown's chin. It came from the hair of the girl. Then the girl opened her mouth and said" I don't need you to command me."

The way she said it made everyone in the hall shiver. Then the girl put away the golden sword from the clown's chin and then she stood there for a moment. Then she slowly opens her two eyes, and everybody saw the pure white eyes . The clown said happily" Last time I had gotten Maka, but it escaped from my grasp. But, however, I got her again, although most of her features changed."

Lag looked at the girl in shock. Then he ran forward to Maka."Niche!"Lag said, running to Maka happily while crying. When he got closer, a golden sword pushed him away and he slammed against the wall."Lag!"Zazie glared at Maka girl and ran towards her with his dingo and took out his shindanjuu."This is a piece of my malice!"Zazie yelled pointing the shindanjuu at Maka girl."Aotoge!"He yelled and he shoot Maka girl used her (hair) sword and blocked it."You're pretty strong ,but not strong enough to defeat me,"the Maka said. Zazie then heard somene say"Please stop,Zazie…"

Zazie turned around and saw Lag standing, his hair covered his eyes. The maka girl looked from Zazie to Lag. Lag lifted up his head. He was crying. Everybody who was in the assembly saw the whole thing and took out their shindanjuus while Aria took out her violin.

"Why,Niche?"Lag said,crying. Maka girl looked at everyone in the assembly and then chuckled. The clown was in shock and hid behind Aria."For someone who actually knows that my name is Niche is asking me why I did that?"The Maka girl who has now revealed her name is Niche walked back and forth while all the letter bees follow her each step with their shindanjuus."Isn't it obvious?"she said as she stopped walking and pointed at Lag."Because I hardly know who you are"she said and laughed evily.

Aria stepped forward and said"I need all the letter bees back to doing their jobs. There are some things that need to be done here**.**Manager of Love Somone Done,we need to talk with your Maka here**.** Lag, Zazie,Connor,and Gauche, stay here**.**Connor,go call Dr. Thunder land Jr. here."

When Connor got Jr. to the assembly,Niche used her hair to get a chair and sat on crossed her legs,smirked, and said"I'm all ears to hear what you want to say."

Lag stepped forward again."Stop,Lag"Zazie said."She might hurt you."

Lag didn't care anymore."Niche,don't you remember me?"Lag said with a weak crooked smile and blank eyes."Not even one single memory of you comes in mind."Niche said,looking was Lag."You don't even remember us?"Connor said with a worried blinked and looked at everyone and smirked."I don't remember anyone of you."

Aria whispered something to Jr. and then he walked towards Niche slowly and said"Can you remember anything?"

"Only a single memory,"she said,and looked at the floor. Jr. then asked"Can you tell me that memory?"

Niche looked up and said"I remember seeing someone with the same uniform as the 3 people there."She pointed at Lag ,Zazie,and Connor. She then said"he has black hair and….."

Oh yea"she said,while yawning."He has dark brown eyes."

"That's all?".

"Well"she said,while smirking."He has the same hairlength as that boy over there."

She pointed at Zazie. The others looked at Zazie."ME?"Zazie yelled. Lag walked towards him with a dark aura."_Zazie,explain to me why she only remembers you?"_Lag said with a scary face. Gauche put a hand on Lag's shoulder."We're not sure if it's Zazie so don't get to emotional."Lag calmed down and said sorry to Zazie. Niche stood up and stretched and smirked**(Niche loves to smirk a lot doesn't she)**."If we're done now,I think I'm gonna go explore this whole place."

"Wait"the clown appeared and said and was gonna grab Niche's hand but then a golden sword smacked his hand away."**Do you want to be killed here**?"Niche said,glaring at the clown who gasped and ran away to hide. Then Niche looked at Lag and said"No matter who you are,lets act as if this never,ok?"Niche said with a smirk and looking into Lag's eyes. When she walked past him, Lag took out his shindanjuu and and a glove that Niche used to wear." Akabari!"Lag yelled and then shoot the glove. Memories came out. Niche stopped walking and looked at the memories.

There was a memory that showed Niche licking the wounded hand of Lag when she saved him from falling from a roof.

There was another one where Niche was sleeping with Lag.

There was one when Niche tried to nurse Lag but failed.

All of a sudden,a last piece of memory shocked everyone except Niche.

It showed the time when Niche saw Lag and Sylvette kiss eachother and confessed to eachother their love when Niche was sick . It also showed Niche in her bed,trying to resist the pain in her. Then the memories disappeared.

They set their eyes on Niche's back. She sighed and turned around. She then said"Awww~you broke a heart of a little girl that tries to protect you and yet,you chose someone else. What a touching story."

Niche smirked and said"Where's that girl right now?"

"…the memories didn't make her remember."Lag said and then collapse to the floor,his knees supporting him. Niche started looked at him with a bored face and then looked at Zazie. He saw her look at him and he looked away,blushing.'Damn it! What's wrong with me!'

Niche smirked and then said"Maybe I should stay and play around here for a while."

Everyone looked at her with mouths open**(these peple are getting shocked way too much)**"What?"she said with an blank face."I can't stay in this place Yuusari?"

Then the people got into a group and whispered things Niche couldn't hear but she kinda got the idea about what their talking about.

"This is the only way you can get her memory back,Lag."Gauche said.

Lag thought that idea was good so everyone decided to try to regain her memeories. they turned back to her."So?Can I stay in Yuusari?"Niche asked,stretching .Gauche smiled and said"Even if we say no,you'll still stay,right?"

Niche chuckled."Clever boy."

"hey,what about my show?"the clown shouted,very angrily. Niche glared at him which made him shriek alittle so he shouted"Fine!You can stay here! Just don't hurt me!" and just like that,he took all the rare creatures and went on the carriage and fled away." Left me without leaving money for me."Niche muttered. she turned to the others."Well.I'm gonna go find a place to live ."she was gonna leave when Lag quickly said"how about living with us?"

Niche turned around and jumped toward Aria,"Please take care of me,lady."

"Not her! I mean where u used to live with us."Lag said,hopefully that she will say yes. She snapped and said with a glare"**Did I not say I was not that girl that you are looking for?**"

Everyone got scared and Gauche whispered to Lag with a a trembling voice"You sure you don't want her to live with Zazie or someone?She's kinda scary…"

Lag's aura changed to bad aura and looked at Gauche with a scary smile."**With Zazie?Gauche,are you trying to make me feel more depressed?**"

Gauche shrieked alittle and shaked his head."No!"

Lag's evil aura disapeared and he smiled happily at Niche,who looked at him with an blank face and said"Fine,I'll live with you, although I wanted to live in that guy's house."She pointed at Zazie."I wanted to play something fun with him"Niche said and licked her lips. Zazie blushed so hard,that he almost fainted. Lag looked at Zazie with a crooked smile and beams in his eyes. Niche chuckled and said"I was just joking."

And off they left.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Hope it doesn't confuse you**

**Scenes in Chapter 4**

"What are you doing?"

"Let's do our best!"

"Where is she?"

"Don't touch me."


	4. Chapter 4:Clothes and a Cat

**Yo! This is the fourth chapter~**

**Hope you will enjoy it!**

When Gauche, Lag, and Niche got to the house, they saw Zazie and Connor there. Zazie and Connor were stuffing themselves with bread, avoiding the soup. Zazie saw them and said, with pieces of bread in his mouth", Yo! Lug, guaf, amf Nifie."

Lag looked at Zazie and walked to him. Zazie saw him and they looked at eachother for a long time. "Don't tell me you guys are…."Niche said with a slight interest. Both of them blushed a little and yelled"Don't think wrong!"

"Did something happen?" a voice said. Then, everyone saw a girl coming out from a room in a wheelchair. "Sylvette."Gauche said, smiling. Niche's looked at her.' It's that girl from the memory…'

Sylvette shifted her eyes to Niche and gasped. "Niche!" She cried happily and rushed to Niche. Sylvette hugged her and said" You're alive!"

"Who the heck are you?" Niche said, looking at Sylvette. Sylvette's eyes widened. She looked at Lag with a questioning face. Lag looked away with a sad face. Sylvette panicked." You don't remember me?"Sylvette asked, with a panicking voice. Niche smirked." Don't worry. You're not the only one I don't know."

Sylvette looked at the floor with teary eyes. Zazie saw that everyone was very gloomy so he said"Hey people! Start eating or else me and Connor will eat everything on the table, (except Sylvette's soup)!"

Everyone sat down. Sylvette was still very sad about Niche not remembering anybody. Niche got some bread and soup. She started staring at the soup. She took her spoon and almost took a sip when she stopped. She then said" This soup is…"

Everyone stopped eating and looked at her. Everyone was thinking the same thing**:' does she remember Sylvette's soup?'**

She looked at Sylvette and said" This soup is very warm. It's been long since I had a good meal…"Everyone was upset that she didn't remember. Then they looked at Niche to see her expression when she drinks the super gross soup. She dranked it and then rushed out of the dining table and said with an awkward face" I'm gonna explore Yuusari." Niche wanted to get away from the super gross soup.

Zazie stopped eating and sighed." I'll be your tour guide then."

Lag stood up and said" I will also go!"

"I don't think so," Niche said, smirking." I think you should stay home with your girlfriend."

She then turned to Zazie and said" And I think you should eat more. You're too short."

Zazie got angry and yelled" I'm taller than you and older than you! That's not the way you talk to people who are older than you!"

Gauche went over to Zazie and whispered in his ear" Well, actually, she's about 200 years old. So she's A LOT older than you."

Zazie's mouth opened very wide. Niche then said" I can explore by myself. I won't get lost that easily."

"Wait!" Sylvette said." You can't go out dress like that."

Niche looked at her clothes and knew that Sylvette had a point there. Sylvette went over to Niche and smiled very happily. "Let's go buy clothes for you!"

So Sylvette went out with Niche while the boys in the house just stayed in there in silence, eating.

**With Sylvette and Niche going out at night~**

"There are a lot of clothes in this store!"Sylvette said very happily." Pick the one you like the best!"

Niche's eyes widened. She looked around the store. There were a lot of pretty clothes that Niche couldn't decide which clothes she want. Then something caught her eye. She saw a pink short sleeved shirt with buttons and to go with the shirt, there was a black tie with it.' This could fit me with the pants I'm wearing right now' Niche went over to Niche and looked at what Niche was looking at. Sylvette then smiled and said" do you want that?"

Niche nodded. When they bought it (and some more clothes) , Niche went over to a dark alley and changed her shirt. Then she came out and Sylvette squealed happily." You look so cute!"Sylvette squealed." Let's go back and show the boys your new clothes!"

While they walked back home, Niche saw a cat with a green ribbon tied around its neck. Niche slowly touched the cat. The cat purred. Niche then started petting it. She smiled. Then a cold wind came up.' It's getting cold' she thought.' I'd better go.'

She looked at the cat that looked back at her.' Or maybe I'll just stay here for some time and then go back' Niche thought and she started playing with the cat.

**With Sylvette~**

Now, Niche, We're finally here at home"Sylvette said as she reached the door. She looked back. She didn't see Niche anywhere.

**With the boys in the dining room~**

"Will we actually succeed in regaining her memories?" Connor said with sighed and stopped eating."Well, we showed her the memories she used to have, but that didn't make her remember."

Zazie then saw the depressed look on Lag's face. He picked up his cup of water and said" let's do our best!"

Everyone looked at him."Zazie…"Lag said with a tearing voice and then started crying." THANK YOU!"

Zazie was surprised and grinned." Cheers!"

All the boys picked up their cup and Lag said" we must do our best to get her memories back, no matter what!"

They started drinking their water and almost choked when they heard someone yell" IS NICHE HERE?"

They turned their heads toward the voice. It was looked at her with an awkward face." We didn't see her. Why?"

Sylvette started crying and said" she's gone…"

Everybody opened their eyes wide. "It's all my fault!" Lag ran over to Sylvette and held her hand. "Don't worry, we'll find her. You stay at home and see if she will come back, ok?"

Sylvette nodded and the boys went out to find Niche. Everyone went separate ways. Zazie searched around places near his house."Damn it!" He muttered." Where is she?"

He then saw a girl with the cat he feeds every morning. He got closer and saw who it is." What are you doing?"

Niche smirked and stood up. She turned to Zazie and said" Just playing with a cat."

Zazie blushed when he saw the clothes she was wearing.' She looks pretty cute with the new clothes.' he thought. He then snapped himself into reality.' I think I'm going crazy.'

Niche then walked towards Zazie. He backed up against a wall. Niche touched him but he slapped that hand away. He blushed and looked away." Don't touch me "he said and looked back at Niche. She smirked and put her arms around Zazie's neck and got closer to him, their lips a few centimeters away. "You look cute when your blushing." she said and their faces got closer. Zazie sweated alot and his face got redder and redder. " FOUND HER!" a voice yelled.

Niche let go of Zazie and both looked to see whose voice it was. It was Gauche. Zazie walked away from Niche. As he walked past Gauche, Gauche said" Had fun?"

Zazie blushed and said" what are you talking about?" and then walked to wherever he's going.

**So how was it? Sorry for the bad grammar.**

**Please review! **

**Next chapter:'Wanting to be a Letter Bee**


	5. Chapter 5:The Unexpected Act

**Yo! This is the fifth chapter~**

**Hope you enjoy and please review!**

When Niche got home, she got scolded by Sylvette. Niche looked at her with a bored face and said" You know, you seem kind of nice, but making a little girl suffer that much makes me kinda have suspicions about you."

Sylvette stared at Niche in shock and said" What are you talking about?"

Niche looked at her with an amused look on her face." You didn't know?"

Niche turned around and walked away. Sylvette just sat there, looking at Niche's back with a questioning face.

Niche walked up to her room** (Sylvette picked the best room for her)** and went in.' Maybe I should take a bath first' Niche thought and grabbed a towel and went to take a bath.' Did I really used to be with these people?' Niche sighed and looked at the water.' I really can't remember anything except for that memory.'

**The memory~**

_Niche saw someone walking in front of her. He had black hair and the uniform of a Letter Bee. His back was facing her so she couldn't see him. When he turned around…_

**End of memory flashback~**

Niche tried to remember his face, but she failed to remember. She got out of the bathtub and wrapped herself in a towel. She went into her room and got out her new pajamas. It was a sleeveless pink shirt, with a pink short pant. She jumped into bed and started thinking.' I really want to know who that boy from my memory is.'

She stopped thinking and fell asleep.

**Meanwhile downstairs with Gauche, Sylvette, and Lag~**

Sylvette had a worried face. Lag looked at each other with an awkward face and looked at Sylvette. Gauche went over to Sylvette and bend down. He asked" What's the matter, Sylvette?"

"Niche…before told me something strange" Sylvette said. She told the whole thing to Gauche and Lag. They both looked at each other and then Lag said" I know what she's talking about."

Lag told Sylvette what happened at the assembly and about one of Niche's memories. Sylvette looked like she's about to cry." So that's why she said that!" she said with a trembling voice." I didn't know that Niche used to like Lag, maybe I should…"

Lag knew what Sylvette was thinking about. "No, we're not going to break up!" Lag said in a serious tone." No matter what happens, we will always be together!"

Lag went over to Sylvette and held her hands." So don't think of things like that."

Gauche was surprised.' I didn't think Lag would mature that quick. He must really love my sister.' Gauche thought and smiled.

**The next day~**

Niche woke up early the next morning. She opened the window next to her bed.' It's pretty cold today' she thought and yawned. She walked down the stairs to the dining room. She saw Gauche, Sylvette, and Lag eating breakfast. Sylvette then saw Niche and looked at her with a sad face. Niche smirked.' This girl is an innocent person. I guess I can trust her.' Niche thought.' She doesn't look like the type to do bad things.'

Niche walked over to Sylvette and said" I'm sorry for what I said yesterday."

Lag and Gauche almost choked. Sylvette was surprised and then she started crying and smiling very happily. She hugged Niche and said" I forgive you!"

Niche patted her head and looked at Lag and Gauche, who was looking at her back.

She smirked evilly which made those two shiver.' They have the same uniform as the boy from my memory…Ahh!' Niche broke off from her thoughts and then asked Gauche and Lag" Can I go to the so called 'Beehive' with you guys?"

"WHAT!" Lag said very surprisingly. Niche said" Wait for me. I'm gonna go change my clothes."

Lag was gonna say something but then a dark aura appeared around Niche."** You won't mind if I come along with you, right?"**

Lag got really scared and said" I don't mind, n-not at all!"

"Good." And Niche went upstairs to change her clothes. She wore a pink dress that goes above her kneecaps. She wore a black pant that goes also goes above her kneecaps but alittle lower than the dress. She wore brown boots. She went there and saw Zazie and Connor with their dingos at the doorstep inside the house. Lag and Gauche was also there." Let's go." Lag said. Zazie sweat dropped with his mouth wide open." Don't tell me…she's coming with us!"

Lag laughed weakly. Connor said" We better go to 'Beehive' right now."

They all went outside and sat on the carriage. Connor sat at the front while everyone sat inside the carriage. Gauche and Lag sat together. Niche and Zazie sat together." So…um, Niche, why did you want to go to the 'Beehive'? Lag asked. Niche crossed her legs and look at the building passing her as the carriage was moving." To become a Letter Bee." She said. Everyone got silent. Zazie started going crazy." For what reason?" he said, trying to control himself from screaming." I mean being a Letter Bee is pretty boring you know."

Niche looked at Zazie and smirked." To you it may be boring, but to me it looks pretty fun."

Zazie started to pet his dingo to control his temper. Then he felt a breeze at his ear. He turned to see Niche right in front of his face. He blushed. Niche couldn't help it if she likes to tease people. Its one of her habits. She pulled Zazie towards her and put his head on her chest. She took off his cap and started petting his hair." I think you should also feel the sensation of people petting you."

Zazie blushed like crazy. Gauche and Lag watched the scene in front of them. Gauche chuckled and looked at Lag. Gauche was surprised to see the expression on lag's face. Lag was _glaring_ at Zazie, his fist clenched. Niche peeked at Lag and saw his expression.' I think I just made a big mistake here.' she thought.' Let me see what happens if I do this…"

Niche pushed Zazie which made him lie down on the seat. She got on top of him and grabs a hold of his hands and held it up on top of his head. She got her right hand at Zazie's scarf, and took it off his neck" WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Zazie yelled, blushing madly as ever. Niche smirked and said" Just relax. You'll feel something great."

Niche looked at Zazie's neck and got down to his neck. She was gonna do something **when** Lag pushed those two apart." Thanks La-"Zazie saw Lag's expression. He was glaring at Zazie with the angriest face Zazie have ever seen on Lag's face.

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6:The Exam

**Hi! This is Chapter 6 'The exam'**

**Hope you will enjoy it!**

Lag glared at Zazie and said, with a VERY angry voice**" Are you two having a relationship?"**

Niche looked at Lag with an amused look. She said" I think you now kinda understand the feelings the little girl from the memory had when she saw you and Sylvette together."

Everyone got silent." Why are you getting all angry about?" she said and looking at Lag with a blank face." You're not jealous, are you?"

They looked at each other for a moment. Niche smirked." Zazie sat up and said" I'm not having that kind of relationship with her."

"You can't take back everything you used to have, you know. Because of you, she could be either gone or dead I dunno because I don't know the whole thing that happened to her." Niche said." It's too late."

"It's not too late yet." Lag said. He wasn't glaring anymore. He was crying." When I get back your memory, you will be back on my side and-"

Niche snapped. **"I'm not her. Just because you believe I am her doesn't mean I am. And even if I am her, I won't go back to your side. You already have Sylvette and yet you still want that girl back?"**

Niche grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her."** Do you get it now? Don't try getting my memories back, because I don't want to remember a thing about anything we had, got it?"**

Lag started crying like crazy and hugged Niche." I'm sorry! Please, remember all the good times we had! Please remember!"

Niche put on a calm expression." It's too late. Sorry."

Gauche pried Lag's hands off Niche." I want Sylvette and you to be happy together." Niche said with a smirk. "I don't want to butt in a good relationship."  
"We're here!" Connor said loudly. They got off and went into the 'Beehive'.

**In the 'Beehive'~**

Lag and Zazie was exchanging glares." You little cheater! "Zazie said." Be careful that Sylvette might find out!"

"How bout you then!" Lag said back." If Anne finds out, she'll come after you!"

Anne is Zazie's girlfriend. Ever since the incident that happened at her town, Honey Waters, Zazie had been going there to visit her. After a while, they became a couple.

Zazie yelled" Crybaby!"

Lag yelled back" Stubborn person!"

Then Moc Sullivan went over to them" This is no time for playing, kids. "Moc said." I don't even think they should let kids be Letter bees, their so troublesome."

Niche looked at him with a blank face." You look pretty boring to me." She said which shocked everyone including Moc. "I guess you don't meet much excitement in life huh."

Everyone started to giggle. Moc glared at her and walked away." I think bullying workers here is not a really fun game" someone said. They turned around and sees Aria standing behind them." So why are you here, Niche?" Aria asked with a smile. Niche smirked and said" I want to sign up to become a Letter Bee."

Aria looked surprised." Why?"

Niche's smirk disappeared. She looked at the wall beside them." I want to find that boy in my memory."

"But…"Aria said." There are a lot of letter bees around. It might take you forever to look for him…"

Niche looked at the wall with a sad smile. Everyone looked at her with shock.' She actually knows how to smile like that?' Everybody thought.

"I guess it's impossible to look for the boy, but I have to try." she said and went forward to Aria." Please give me a chance."

Aria looked at her.' She is serious…'Aria thought and smiled at Niche. "Ok. I'll give you a chance."

Niche hugged Aria tightly." Thank you." Niche said. Aria looked at Niche with a serious expression." But first you must pass an exam." she said." You need to deliver a letter to a town called 'Gunvcur'

Niche nodded. "Oh!" Aria said." You also need a shindanjuu, a special gun to kill gaichuus. Since you don't have memories, then you should use a gun that uses your feelings as a bullet."

Niche smirked." It's ok. I don't need guns."

"What do you mean?" Aria asked. Niche yawned and said" You'll see later on. Where is the letter I need to deliver?

Aria handed a letter to Niche. Aria then said" Zazie will be an watching you and when you are done, he will say if you will pass or not when your done."

Zazie nodded. Niche said" I'm going off now. But before that, can anybody give me a map?"

**Niche's delivery~**

She reached the desert. Zazie followed her and then stop." Why are you here, crybaby?"

He turned around and saw not only Lag following him but also Largo Lloyd. "And you, Largo, why are you here?

"I'm just watching the show." Lloyd said while smiling.

'He can actually laugh when he got fired from his job?" Zazie sweat dropped.

"Who is that girl?" Lloyd asked. Zazie put his hands behind his head." It's Niche."

Lloyd looked at the girl walking. Then he started laughing." Zazie, your jokes are funny!"

Zazie looked at Lloyd. Lloyd looked at the girl again but with his eyes widened. Then he chuckled." This really is going to be amusing."

The three followed Niche. Zazie and Lag glared at each other. Suddenly hundreds of gaichuus appeared in front of Niche. "Gaichuu!" Lag yelled. He and Zazie were going to take out his shindanjuu when Lloyd stopped those two." We are not allowed to interfere."

"But!"Zazie said. Lloyd shaked his head. Zazie stood there, clenching the shindanjuu in his hand.

Niche smirked and used her golden (hair) swords and sliced some of the gaichuus in half.' There's so many.' she thought. Then she smirked.' Time for some action'

She jumped in the air and then lifted her hands up and said" This is a piece of my sorrow! White Sorrow!"

Something white appeared on her hands. She then bends her right leg backwards like she was going kick something. She held the white thing in front of her and let go. She kicked it and it came down to the ground REALLY fast. It exploded and then everything went white.

**To be continued~**


	7. Chapter 7:Moving out

**Yo! Sorry for not updating for so long! Hope you will enjoy!**

The whiteness slowly vanished. Zazie slowly opened his eyes and was shocked to see the sight in front of him. "No way…" he muttered. Lag and Largo also opened their eyes and had the same reaction as Zazie. All of the gaichuus disappeared and there was a HUGE deep hole in the ground. Niche was standing in the middle of the hole, smirking.

Niche smirked and put her hand on her hip. She started walking again. Zazie, Lag, and Lloyd followed her, playing the scene that just happened. 'What is she?' Zazie thought, as he looked at Niche with a scared expression. Lag also looked at Niche. 'She's different from the Niche I knew before…'

Lloyd looked at Niche with an interested look on his face.

When Niche got to the town, she took out the letter and read the description. "Street 112, number 9…"

She looked around and found the street. She went there and found the house. She knocked on the door. The door opened and out came an elder man. "Here's your letter, gramps." She said as she gave the letter to him. "It's a letter from my daughter!" The elder man exclaimed. "Thank you so much, Letter Bee!"

Niche smirked and left. "So how did I do?" Niche said, turning to Zazie and the others. Zazie looked away from Niche and said" you have my approval…"

Niche looked at Zazie with a small frown. Then she saw Lloyd. "You are…"

"You don't remember me Niche?" Lloyd said, looking surprised. Lag pulled Lloyd to the side and told him everything. While he did that, Niche walked towards Zazie and lifted up Zazie's chin with her finger. "Why are you avoiding me?" Niche said in a fake sad voice. Zazie lightly slapped Niche's hand away. "It's nothing…"

Niche grabbed Zazie's face and made him look at her. "Then why are you avoiding eye contact with me?"

"No I'm not!" he said as his eyes looked at Niche and blushed. 'It feels as though her eyes are going to suck me in…' Zazie thought. He moved away from Niche, with an embarrassed face.

"Zazie…" a voice said. Niche, Zazie, Lag, and Lloyd turned to see who was talking. Zazie looked shocked when he saw who it was. It was Anne.

"You…and that girl…" Anne said with a shocked voice and then tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Zazie…I can't believe you would actually do such a thing to me!"

"Anne!" Zazie yelled with a panicking face. "I can explain!"

"You don't need to explain anything!" she said as she ran away.

"Anne!" Zazie yelled as he ran after her. Anne ran to a lake and collapsed there, crying. Zazie caught up with her and panted. "Anne!"

Anne turned to Zazie and yelled" Leave me alone!"

Zazie walked forward to Anne and grabbed her shoulders and turned her direction to him. "That girl is just a letter Bee newbie!" he said. "She means nothing to me!"

Anne stopped crying and sniffed. "Really?"

Zazie nodded and they both hugged each other.

"I love you so no matter what, I'll never leave your side." Zazie said, blushing. Anne smiled and blushed also. "Oh yeah." Zazie said." Why are you here?"

"I came here to visit an old friend of mine."

Zazie let go of Anne and stood up. "I think its time for me to go. See you later, Anne."

Anne also got up and kissed Zazie on his cheek. He blushed like crazy. "Bye, Zazie!"

Anne ran away with a smile on her face while Zazie held his cheek, the one where Anne kissed, and said" Anne…"

He started to walk when he saw Niche leaning on a tree. She looked at him and smirked. "I don't want to bother your relationship. I guess tomorrow we'll just be strangers." she said as she walked off, with Zazie slowly following her, thinking about what she just said.

**On the way back~**

"So what did you do for the past 2 months?" Lloyd asked Niche. Niche looked up at the dark sky. "Nothing much."

Zazie looked at Niche. 'What did she mean when she said tomorrow we will be strangers?' Zazie thought. Then he felt a bump against his shoulder. He looked and saw Lag looking at him with a mad face. Zazie got annoyed and eventually they made a big gap between them. "I heard you don't remember anything." Lloyd said. Niche nodded. Then she smirked. "I'm kind of excited to do my first Letter Bee job tomorrow."

"What makes you want to become a Letter Bee?" Lloyd asked her. She yawned and said" to find the boy in my memory."

Lloyd looked at her with a questioning face. After some time, they reached back to 'Beehive'. Aria saw them and went over to Niche. "It seems like you passed." She said to Niche and gave her a bag and clothes. "The clothes are the Letter Bee uniform and the bag is used to put the letters in that you need to deliver."

Niche took the things and looked up at Aria and said "Aria, do you have someone you like?"

Aria blushed." Why are you asking?"

"I just want to know." Niche said. "Just tell me."

"You're still too young!" Aria said with a panicked voice. "Um! Why are you here, Lloyd?"

"Nothing, just visiting." Lloyd said. "I'm going to leave now. Bye!"

As he left, Aria grabbed Lag and pulled him to the side. "Did you recover some of her memories?"

Lag shakes his head and Aria sighed. Meanwhile, Niche and Zazie stood by the wall. Zazie felt awkward and quickly said" I'm going." He then left, leaving Niche there, smirking. "Niche!" Lag yelled." We need to go now!"

Niche looked at him and saw Aria was gone. Niche walked off to Lag and said" You scream like you know me or something."

"I do know you and for a long time!" Lag said. Niche chuckled and said" You're not going to give up, are you?"

Lag smiled and their eyes met. "No matter what, I will regain your memories."

"If you continue being like hat, your girlfriend might get hurt." Niche said. Lag shakes his head. "She trusts me and I trust her." Lag said." I would never do anything to make her cry."

Niche pushed Lag against the wall and put a hand on Lag's cheek. He blushed. "W-what are you doing?"

Niche got closer to his face as his face got redder and redder. She moved to his ear and whispered "I wonder if you can keep that promise."

She then let go of his cheek and started to walk off. "Where are you going?" Lag said, still blushing.

"Just going to visit a cat." She said and walked off. Lag stood there and then started panting like crazy. 'My heart won't stop beating like crazy!' he thought. 'Ahh! I forgot I have a date with Sylvette right now! I need to go!'

He rushed out of the 'Beehive' and went to Sylvette's house.

**With Zazie~**

Zazie started to walk home. He lifted up his scarf above his mouth and stuffed his hands into his pocket.

_I guess tomorrow we'll just be strangers._

'It's not like I care about what she said or anything…' he thought and sighed. He put a hand on his head. Just when he got to his house, he was surprised to see who was there.

**With Niche~**

Niche found where the cat was and went there. It saw her and started meowing. Niche chuckled and sat down on the ground to pet it. "I wonder if I'll really find him…"

Niche's smirk disappeared. "I can't remember those people who think I used to be with them…" Niche said and stopped petting the cat. She sighed and heard footsteps. She turned around and saw Zazie, standing at her right, his hands in his pocket. "What are you doing here?"

She looked at the cat and smirked. "Nothing. Just visiting the cat." She said. Zazie stepped forward and stood next to her. "About what you said before, what did you mean?" Zazie asked, looking at Niche. Niche stood up and patted her back. She crossed her arms and said" I meant we act as if we never knew each other."

Zazie stayed silent. Niche chuckled. "Anyway, aren't we also strangers?"

The words pain Zazie's heart. 'Why is my heart hurting?' he thought as he stared at Niche with a shocked face. Zazie looked down which made his hair cover his eyes. "Do you know how much Lag suffered because he thought you were dead?"

Niche stopped smirking and stared at Zazie.

"All because of you, everyone who cares for you are suffering…"

"You made Lag cry, you almost made him and Sylvette break up, you also almost made Anne and I break up, what else are you going to do?"

Niche turned around and turned her back at Zazie. "I'm going to act like I never knew you guys so that you guys can have a good life without me around."

"You think that's going to help?" Zazie yelled. Niche turned her head towards him and smirked. "And you think with me around, everything will be okay?"

Zazie clenched his teeth and fist. "As long as you stay, Lag will be happy…"

Niche looked off in a distance. "What makes you think everything will be okay in the end?"

Niche chuckled and started walking off to Sylvette's house. Zazie stood there; looking at Niche's back and looked back at the cat.

**At Sylvette's house~**

Niche got home and went straight to Sylvette, who was in the dining room, cooking dinner. "Sylvette." Niche said as her smirk disappeared. Sylvette turned around and saw Niche. "Welcome back, Niche!" Sylvette said happily and grabbed both of Niche's hands. "How did you do?"

"Good" Niche said." I also found a place to stay so I don't need to bother you so much."

Sylvette looked shock. "It's okay! You can stay here!"

Niche shakes her head. "I'm need to pack up right now."

Sylvette was going to say something when Niche said" Thanks for everything."

Niche went upstairs and wet into her room to pack her stuff. "I'm home!" Lag yelled as he came into the house. "Me too." Gauche said. Sylvette came rushing to them with tears. "Lag! Gauche!"

Lag and Gauche looked at each other and looked at Sylvette. "What happened?"

Sylvette told them everything and Lag ran upstairs and rushed into Niche's room and saw Niche already finished packing up. Niche looked at Lag and frowned. "You have to knock first to get permission to be in here."

"Niche! Is it true?" Lag said in panic. Niche looked at Lag for a moment and then nodded. "But…!"

Niche took her things and was going to walk past Lag when he grabbed her hand. Niche looked back at him. "We finally found you and yet…" Lag whispered. "Stay…"

Niche smacked his hand away and walked down the stairs towards the door. Sylvette and Gauche came and was going to say something when Lag yelled" Please stay! I need you here!"

Sylvette looked at Lag and bit her lip, looking sad. Niche saw this and said "I almost ruined two relationships."

She then smirked. "No matter what happens, it's always me who makes something bad happen."

She walked out of the door and walked to wherever she's going. Lag was standing on the staircase, tears dropping down n his cheeks. Sylvette looked at Lag and turned away to Gauche, hugging him.

'The girl they think that is me is that important to them huh…' Niche thought. 'I don't even know where to go…well as long as I'm out of the house…'

Niche sighed. 'I kind of regret going out f that house…it's filled with a very nostalgic feeling…'

"If you have nowhere to go, how about living at my house?" someone said.

She turned around and saw…

**Cliffhanger (I think)! Not really sure at everything I do. Anyway, I hope I'm not really rushing things now. **


	8. Chapter 8:Moving In

**Yo! I hope my stories are really interesting to read! Hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

"If you have nowhere to go, how about living at my house?" someone said.

Niche turned around and saw Zazie **(I couldn't think of anyone and Zazie was the first to come in mind when I did the cliffhanger). **She sighed. "I'm not going back to Lag's house…"

"I didn't say Lag's house, I meant my house…"Lag said he looked at her with an annoyed look. Niche smirked and said" I didn't know you wanted to have fun with me…"

"Don't think wrong!" Zazie yelled, blushing as he pointed at Niche. "It just seems like you have nowhere to go so I thought…and because i yelled at you before so..."

"Sure." Niche said.. "Although I know what you're trying to do." Zazie stuffed his hands into his pocket. They started walking to his house. "What if Anne your pretty little girlfriend find out?"

"She doesn't have the time to come and visit me." Zazie said. Niche looked at his back. "So when did your relationship with Anne started?"

"4 months ago, when I told her that I would collect all the letters from her town." Zazie said.

_Flashback of Anne and Zazie~_

_Anne grabbed Zazie's arm. "Remember you need to come back!"_

_Zazie blushed. "Fine. Let go of me, I need to do my next delivery!"_

_Anne smiled and waved bye to Zazie as he left Honey Waters, blushing. Each time he went to visit Anne, their relationship got stronger each time and eventually…_

"_Zazie…I have something to tell you…" Anne played with her fingers, blushing as she looked at Zazie. He looked at her with an questioning look on his face. "I…you…" Anne was stuttering. _

"_What?" Zazie said, curious of what she was going to say. Anne shut her eyes and yelled. "I LIKE YOU!"_

_Anne started shaking as she opened her right eye slowly. Zazie was shocked and blushed. He used his arm to cover his face, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Me too…"_

_Anna was surprised. She then smiled. Zazie was surprised she was smiling and he smiled too._

_Then they started laughing _

_End of flashback~_

Niche stopped walking. 'They must love each other a lot.' Zazie turned back and saw that Niche stopped. "What's the matter?" he asked. Niche looked at him and Zazie thought he just saw a sad look on Niche's face. However, Niche quickly started to smirk and said" I'm just wondering what to play at your house."

They looked at each other for a long time. "I think we should go now!" Zazie said quickly, turning around and started walking faster. Niche stopped smirking and looked at the back of Zazie. 'His back is like the boy in my memory…'

Niche followed him. Zazie peeked a little at niche that was behind him. The wind was blowing at her golden hair, which made it flow behind her as she puts a hand on her hair and looked at the ground. Niche looked up at Zazie and Zazie quickly looked ahead of him, blushing madly. "Here we are." He said. Niche looked at the house. It looked pretty. The door was green and the wall was red. "You live alone?" Niche asked. Zazie nodded. Zazie unlocked his door and opened the door. "Ladies first." Zazie said, smirking. Niche chuckled and went inside. The inside of the house was very pretty. There was a fireplace and many pictures and flowers everywhere. Suddenly Niche heard a 'meow' and turned around. "Vashuka!" Zazie said happily and started petting it. Then Vashuka looked at Niche and went over to her. Niche bent down and then put her ear next to Vashuka's mouth. "What are you doing?" Zazie asked, surprised. "

"I'm communicating with it." Niche said. "I understand animal language a little."

She then started nodding and then smirked. "What did Vashuka say?" Zazie said. He really wants to know what Vashuka is thinking about most of the time. "Vashuka said that you need to be careful not to let Anne find out I'm living here."

"I know that." Zazie said with his arms crossed.

Niche started to listen to Vashuka again. Then she said" Vashuka says: Oh yeah? Remember last time when you said that you wouldn't bring a cat home because it's homeless and you have Vashuka but you sneakily took it and hid it in the cellar."

Zazie blushed slightly and scratched his cheek. "I can't help it when it comes to cats."

Niche covered her mouth and started shaking. Zazie saw this and said" What is it?"

Suddenly a loud "HAHA" came out from Niche's mouth. Zazie jumped a little. 'Is she LAUGHING?"

Niche started laughing, putting her hands on her stomach, tears in her eyes. "Zazie, you're so cute when you're embarrassed!"

Zazie blushed like crazy. "I'm not embarrassed!"

Niche stopped laughing and giggled as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I guess I might like this place."

Zazie stopped and grinned. "Oh yeah, I'll show you where your room is." Zazie said and the two went upstairs to Niche's new room. He went to a red room and opened it. Niche went in. There was a big pink bed next to a window. A desk was at the side of the bed and a wardrobe was on the side of the other end of the bed. "It's beautiful." Niche said as she touched the wardrobe and looked out the window. You can see the Yuusari's biggest water fountain. There were people down there and street performers. "You like it?" Zazie said, leaning on the wall, looking at her at a grin. She nodded happily as she looked outside. "I'm going to prepare dinner now; you can take a bath first and come down to eat." Niche nodded again. Zazie went downstairs while Niche unpacked her stuff. 'I wonder where his parents are…'Niche thought as she took out a towel and went to take a bath. 'This feels good.' Niche thought as she sighs in relief and looked at the ceiling. 'One day, I will find him…since he is the only person I remember…'

When she was done, she went back into her room and wore her clothes. She wore a short sleeved pink dress and short tight black pants **(she likes to wear those kinds of pants. She has a lot of them) **She put the towel around her neck as she went downstairs to see what Zazie is doing. She smelled the air. 'Something smells nice…' Niche thought and followed the smell towards the kitchen. She peeked into the kitchen and was surprised at the sight in front of her. Zazie was COOKING.. He was wearing a white apron. He also changed his clothes into a white short sleeve buttoned shirt. He wore blue pants. He got a little plate and put some of the soup onto the plate and tasted it. "Perfect." He said with a grin. Niche covered her mouth with her hand and smirked. She then suddenly said" I didn't know you can cook."

Zazie almost dropped the plate in his hands. He turned around and saw Niche. He sighed and muttered"I'm getting too worked up lately."

Niche went to sit on the dining table and watched Zazie cooking dinner. Then Vashuka came over and drank the milk in his bowl. "The soup is done." Zazie said. He pours soup in two plates and gave one to Niche. He then put down his own plate on his side of the table and got some bread. He gave her one and one for himself. I took a sip of the soup and said with an amazed look" It takes so good!"

Zazie chuckled and grin.

"Zazie, can you tell me more about the girl that you guys think is me?" Niche asked him.

Zazie nodded. "She used to be Lag's dingo. She would always stay by his side because she thinks that since she is Lag's dingo, she should always protect him."

Zazie ate his bread. "Lag is the only person she listens to."

They started eating again when Zazie stopped and said with a shocked face "Did you just say my name just now?"

Niche looked at him with an questioning look on her face. "Yeah, why?"

Zazie looked away with a look of embarrassment on his face. "That's the first time I heard you call my name…"

Niche chuckled. "Zazie…Zazie…"

Zazie blushed redder and redder. Suddenly someone knocked on the door of the house. "Coming!" Zazie yelled. Zazie stopped eating and went to the door." I wonder who it is…"

He opened the door and his mouth widened. It was Anne.

**To be continued~ **


	9. Chapter 9:The Two Dense People

**Yo! I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

Zazie opened the door and was shocked to see who it was. It was Anne. "W-what are you doing here, Anne?" Zazie stuttered. Anne pouted. "Can't I visit my boyfriend?"

"How did you know where I live?" Zazie said in panic because he knew he had to tell Niche to go somewhere and hide.

"I saw Lag on the way to a nearby town when I was visiting my friend so I asked him your address." Anne said with a smile. She then blushed and played with her fingers. "I wanted to see you…"

"Can you wait for a second?" Zazie said and ran to the dining room. "Niche." He whispered in panic. Niche looked at him. "What?"

"Anne is here!" Zazie said quickly. "I need you to go hide somewhere NOW!"

Niche smirked and said "I didn't even finish my dinner yet."

"Niche, this is serious!" Zazie almost yelled and clasped his mouth. He peeked at Anne who was at the door. She looked at him with a questioning face. He looked back at Niche. Niche sighed and said. "Fine, I'll go hide in my room."

She went through another door in the dining room that leads up to the second floor to her room. Zazie ran back to Anne and smiled awkwardly. "Are you okay?" Anne said and took out a handkerchief. She wiped Zazie's face. "You're sweating like crazy."

"I was just taking a bath." Zazie said while scratching his head. He then kissed Anne on her cheek. She blushed. "Thanks for coming to visit." Zazie said with a smile. They both looked at each other for a long time. "So, can I come in?" Anne asked with a smile. "I want to see how your house looks."

Zazie started to feel nervous again. "Sure you can come in!" Zazie said and smiled. He turned his back on her and started sweating like crazy. 'I just hope Niche won't come out!'

Anne came in and looked around. 'So pretty!"

Zazie smiled. Anne sat on the couch of the living room and put the basket she was carrying down on the table. She looked around. "I need to go upstairs and…tidy up some rooms!" Zazie said and rushed upstairs. He ran to Niche's room and opened it. Niche was looking out the window on her bed, looking at the street performers perform tricks there. She looked at Zazie and smirked. "How's is going?"

"Good if you don't come out of this room until I tell you to." Zazie said with his arms crossed. Niche gave him thumbs up and he sighed in relief. He closed the door and turned around to see Anne at the staircase. "Anne, what are you doing here?" Zazie almost yelled.

"I heard you talking so I thought there would be another person in the house…" Anne said. "Who were you talking to?"

Then Vashuka appeared out of nowhere. "I was talking to Vashuka!" Zazie said nervously. Anne giggled. "Is that your room?" she then asked, pointing at Niche's room.

"Yes!" Zazie said and walked towards Anne. He put his arm around her and played with her hair. "Let's go downstairs and talk." He said as Anne giggled and they walked downstairs. They went back on the couch. "I thought you were busy these days."

"But I just wanted to see you no matter what." Anne said as she blushed, looking at the floor. Zazie blushed and they stayed silent for some time. "I need to go now." Anne said. "I have some work to do back at my town."

Zazie nodded and walked her t the door. "Bye, Anne." Zazie said, smiling.

"Bye, Zazie." Anne said and smiled and started walking. Zazie closed the door and Niche came downstairs. "You have such a sweet relationship with her." She said and smirked. Zazie smiled at the door. "I really like her…"

Niche looked at Zazie's expression and sat on the couch. She then saw a basket on the table in front of her. "Zazie, that basket…"

There was a knock on the door. "Zazie, I forgot my basket at your house. I need it!" Anne said from the other side of the door. Niche and Zazie looked at each other. Niche sighed and took the basket. She gave it to Zazie and hid next to the door. Zazie knew what she was doing and opened the door and looked at Anne. "Here's your basket." Zazie grinned and Anne took the basket. She smiled and left. Niche sighed and walked back upstairs. "I'm going to go sleep now."

Zazie sat on the couch and looked at Niche as she went upstairs. 'Can I actually let Niche live here without Anne knowing?' he thought and sighed. Vashuka came over and nudged against Zazie. He looked at Vashuka and petted it. 'I have to keep her here so that she can regain her memories and then go back to…Lag's side…' Zazie's heart hurt again. He clenched his chest. 'What's wrong with me?'

**With Niche~**

I sat on the bed against the wall and looked out the window. 'This feeling is very nostalgic…' she thought and put a hand on her chest. 'Whenever I see him and Anne together, a feeling comes up…what is it?'

Suddenly white flash came into her mind. 'My head hurts!' she gripped her head. 'Can this be a piece of my memory?'

Suddenly she saw something appear in her head. It was like some sort of flashback…a memory.

_The memory~_

_Lag and Niche was going on the carriage to 'Beehive'. As Sylvette handed Lag Gauche's shindanjuu, she and Lag looked at each other for a long time. Niche looked at those two and made a sad expression._

_End of memory~_

Niche started screaming. Some more memories came.

_The second memory~_

_It was the time when Lag gave Niche his baggy pants. Niche didn't trust him at first but eventually wore it and allowed him to name her 'Niche'. Then Niche saw Lag's hand was bleeding and licked it. Lag started laughing because it was ticklish._

_End of second memory~_

Niche gripped her head hard and screamed" It hurts! It hurts"

Zazie came running into the room and saw Niche screaming. He ran over to her and held her shoulders. "Niche! What's the matter?"

Niche didn't say anything but scream. Zazie looked very worried and clenched his teeth and hugged Niche. Suddenly Niche calmed down and started to cry. "L…Lag…"

The name made Zazie's heart cry out in pain. He hugged her tighter. "It's me, Zazie."

Niche sniffed. "Z…Zazie?"

She gripped his shirt tighter and snuggled in Zazie's chest. Zazie blushed slightly and started pet Niche's head. She stopped sniffing as Zazie continued to pet her head. After a while, he heard a little snore and saw that Niche was asleep. He smiled and laid her down on the bed. He put the blanket on her and went to the door. He opened the door and looked back at Niche. "Good night, Niche…" Zazie whispered. He went out the door and closed it.

**The next day~**

Niche woke up and yawned. She then remembered what happened yesterday. 'That memory yesterday…' she thought and touched her head. She looked at her hand with a shocked face. 'Was I really…'

She shakes her head and slapped her face with both hands. 'It can't be!"

Then she realized something. 'My personality…it changed!'

It was true. She was a girl who liked to tease people and never get shocked or anything but now her personality changed. 'Maybe it was just an illusion! But that still doesn't explain the bad headache…'

She then remembered when Zazie hugged her. She blushed madly. 'There is definitely something wrong with me…'

She looked at the clock beside her and saw what time it was. 'I'm going to be late!' she thought and changed her clothes into the Letter Bee uniform. 'This uniform is pretty cool.' She thought. She did her usual pigtail hairstyle and went to the bathroom. When she was done, she ran downstairs and saw a letter on the exit door. It was from Zazie.

**Yo Niche,**

**I tried waking you up, but you just wouldn't wake up and slept like a pig so I left without you.**

**Zazie**

Niche crumbled the letter in her hand. 'I'm going to kill him!' She ran out of the house and ran towards the 'beehive'. After 30 minutes, she finally reached the 'beehive'. She panted as she got inside of 'Beehive'. When she went in, she saw Zazie, Lag, Connor, and Gauche together, talking about their deliveries. Connor saw Niche and yelled "Good morning, Niche!"

They all looked at her. She looked down and started walking towards them. You can see her dark aura growing rapidly. When she got there, she looked up at Zazie and glared. He jumped a little. **"Good morning."** Niche said in a very creepy voice.

"Niche…" Lag said with a sad voice. Niche looked at him and felt the nostalgic feeling again. She blushed slightly and walked towards Zazie. "Where do I get the letters?"

Zazie looked at her with an annoyed look. "Look for it yourself."

She got angry again when she remembers when he hugged her yesterday. She blushed madly which made everyone quite surprised. "Do you have a fever?" Connor asked in concern.

"I-It's nothing!" Niche yelled. "I'm okay!"

"There's something wrong with you today…" Gauche said in suspicion. "You're more…"

"You're more open today." Connor pointed out. "You're not your usual self."

Niche started to laugh awkwardly. "How am I open? I'm always like this!"

They all sweat dropped. "I'm going to go find the place where you get the letters, bye!" she said and ran away to wherever she's going.

"She's acting weird today…"Connor said. "What did you do to her, Zazie?"

"Eh, why me?" Zazie was shocked.

"She looked at you and her face got red."

Zazie rubbed the back of his head. He then remembered what happened the yesterday and blushed. "Could it be because of yesterday?"

"What about yesterday?" Connor asked with a questioning face. Zazie scratched his face. "It's nothing."

Suddenly a fist started flying towards Zazie. He collapse to the floor and saw who hit him. It was Lag.


	10. Chapter 10:The Realization

**Yo! I hope the ninth chapter wasn't too confusing and fast! I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

Zazie saw who hit him. It was Lag. Zazie held his injured cheek and looked at Lag with shock. Vashuka growled at Lag. Letter Bees around were staring at them as they passed by.

"What are you doing, Lag?" Connor said in panic. Gauche looked shocked. Lag looked at Zazie with anger. **"Just what is your relationship with her?"** Lag said, angrily. Zazie didn't say anything but he could feel anger boiling inside of him. **"We don't have a relationship!"** he yelled back. Lag started shaking and you can see him trying not to cry. **"You liar!"**

Zazie looked at Lag with a sad face. 'I can't get angry with him.' Zazie said as his temper calmed down. 'He just wants to have his dingo back…'

"Why…why is she being so friendly with you but to me she just…" Lag started crying. "When she had her memories, we were always together…"

Connor pulled down his cap below his eyes, feeling sad for Lag and Zazie. Gauche thought about something and said" It's time to do our job."

Lag and Zazie stared at each other. Lag turned away and when Zazie was about to say something, Lag said" I will never give up on her."

He left with Gauche who looked at Zazie with and apologetic look on his face. Connor lifted Zazie up on his feet. "You okay, Zazie?" Connor asked in concern. Zazie nodded and clenched his fist. "Tell Lag that I'm sorry."

He walked away as Connor looked at his back with a concern face. 'I wonder what will happen to their friendship…' Connor thought.

**With Zazie~**

He was going to get the letters when he heard someone say" I found the place where you get the letters!"

It was Niche. She ran over to Zazie and panted when she got there. She saw his injured cheek and said with a frown "who did this to your face?"

Zazie looked at her and made an angry face. "It's nothing, just get away from me." Zazie said in an annoyed face and walked away from her. Niche stood there, looking at where Zazie just stood and then said" It's always like this…"

Zazie stopped walking. "In this 2 months and staying with you guys, I always caused problems and miseries…"

Niche looked down on the floor with a sad face. "I'm sorry, Zazie…"

She walked past him. Zazie wanted to tell her it wasn't her but he couldn't do anything. When Niche was out of sight, he slammed his hand against the wall. He put a hand on his forehead and clenched his teeth. Vashuka looked at him and sat on the floor.

**With Niche~**

When Niche got out of 'Beehive', she suddenly felt cold. She lifted her scarf up. 'Was it this cold when I got out of the house?' she bit her lip as she thought about Zazie. 'I'm not supposed to feel so emotional for anyone!'

She gripped her Letter Bee bag tight. 'Ever since what happened yesterday, I felt weird all of a sudden…'

She replayed the memory in her mind again. 'That memory…I could feel that feeling all over again when I see Lag and that includes Zazie…'

The she remembered the memory she had for the longest time. 'That boy in my memory…could it be Zazie?'

Niche took out the letter she was supposed to deliver. She read the letter description. 'Honey Waters huh…Anne lives in Honey Waters…' she thought. She reached the desert and looked at her map. "Should I take the longer way or the shorter way?"

She decided to take the shorter way, and although she knew that the shorter way is filled with gaichuus, she couldn't help it, she likes having dangerous adventures.

**With Zazie~**

Zazie got the letters and walked towards the desert. He felt stressed as he looked at the letter description. 'It's for Anne.' Zazie thought and felt a bit happy. 'I can go visit her at the same time.'

He started to go there through the shortest way.

**With Niche~**

Niche walked and was halfway to Honey Waters. She saw a river ahead of her and went over to the river. She washed her face. 'I didn't see any gaichuus…' Niche was disappointed. She looked at her reflection in the water. She thought about yesterday and when the memories came up and when Zazie came to hug her. She blushed. 'What's this feeling?' she thought. Then she realized something. 'Don't' tell me…!'

She blushed harder. 'You have got to be kidding me!'

She then remembered her job. She stood up and walked fast towards Honey Waters, still shocked at what she had just realized. When she reached Honey Waters, she didn't know what might happen later on…

**With Zazie~**

Zazie was more than a halfway towards Honey Waters. He smiled when he remembered the first time he met her. 'Anne is like an angel to me…' Zazie thought and blushed. He remembered the smile she gave him every time they met. When he reached there, he was so excited to see Anne. When he went in Honey Waters, he could see Anne walking around with a basket. "Anne!" Zazie yelled happily. Anne looked at him and was surprised to see him. She smiled and ran over to Zazie. She jumped on him as they both fell down. Anne hugged Zazie and said happily "I'm so happy you're here!"

Zazie hugged her back and he smiled.

**With Niche~**

Niche was done with her job. She sighed in relief and just when she went back to the gate of Honey Waters, she saw an unexpected sight in front of her. She felt a pain in her heart. She saw Zazie and Anne hugging. 'Too many coincidences these days…' Niche sweat dropped. She then made a sad look on her face. She then thought to herself "you should feel happy for their long distance relationship!'

You could see the blankness in Niche's eyes.

**With Zazie~**

Zazie and Anne hugged each other for a long time. They didn't want to let go of each other. Suddenly they heard people giggling and talking about them and they let go, blushing. Zazie got up and reached out his hand for Anne. She put a hand on his hand and stood up. "I need to go now, Anne." Zazie said. "Here's your letter."

"I wanted you to stay longer!" Anne whined. Zazie smiled and poked her nose. "Next time, okay?"

She blushed and nodded happily. He patted her head and they waved at each other. He smiled as Anne walked over to an elder. When he turned around to the gate, he was surprised to see Niche there. He looked at her expression and walked towards her.

**With Niche~**

Niche stared at them as they talked. She saw them wave at each other and saw Anne going to an elder. He saw her, looking surprised. Niche made a hurt expression and when she saw Zazie walking towards her, she started walking out the gate as fast as possible. She could hear Zazie's footsteps running towards her. She didn't care. She just felt like crying as she clasped her mouth and then felt a hand grab her arm. "Niche…!" it was Zazie's voice. "Why are you here and why was your face…?"

Niche tried to smirk and succeeded. She turned around with the smirk still on her face. "It's just that seeing you guys together are too touching that I want to cry." Niche said. "Also I came here because I had a letter to deliver to Honey Waters."

Zazie believed the letter delivering part but he couldn't believe the touching part. Niche turned around. Although she can smirk but she couldn't hold that face up forever. Her face started to change into a sad face with a sad smile. "The way you looked at each other showed you guys really like each other..."

Then her voice started to shake. "I have another letter to deliver now. See you later…"

Zazie heard the shakiness and grabbed Niche's shoulders and turned her around to face him. He was surprised to see the look on Niche's face. Her face was pink and her eyes showed that she was going to cry. 'These emotions…it's too nostalgic.'

Suddenly she felt something in her mind again and she knew another memory was coming up.

_The memory~_

_Niche's sister was going o attack Lag but Niche stepped in front of him to protect him. She didn't want to see Lag harmed. Niche then said" I am Lag's dingo and I will protect him no matter what! That will never change!"_

End of memory~

She couldn't bear too remember them again. She screamed again. "Niche…!" Zazie said in concern. Niche continued screaming and gripped her hair tightly. "Dingo…protect…no matter what!" she yelled in pain. Then everything turned black…

**To be continued~**

**I hope this story wasn't too confusing! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11:The Truth

**Yo! I hope you will enjoy this chapter! **

**With Niche~**

Niche woke up. She opened her eyes and saw that she wasn't at the desert anymore. She looked beside her and was surprised to see Zazie sleeping by her bed on a chair. Vashuka was on the floor beside him, also sleeping. "You're awake." Someone said. She turned to that person and saw that it was Dr. Thunderland Jr.

"If you didn't wake up, this boy here would've killed me." Dr. Thunderland chuckled, pointing at Zazie. "You've been sleeping for two days and this boy would come every time to see if you're awake.

_Flashback~ in 'Beehive'_

"_Corpse doctor!" Zazie yelled when he saw Dr. Thunderland Jr. The doctor turned around and saw Zazie holding Niche in his arms. "Please help her!"_

"_This is my first time hearing you ask for something." The doctor said with a smirk._

"_This is no time to joke around!' Zazie yelled in anger. "She's in pain! If she is not better…I will kill you!"_

_The doctor realized that this time it was really serious and they ran to the emergency room. _

_After a while~_

"_I see that she is better now." Dr. Thunderland Jr. said. "However, she will have to sleep for about two days."_

_Zazie walked forward to Niche and held her hand. The doctor looked at him and the sleeping Niche. "Please wake up soon…" Zazie muttered and let go of Niche's hand and walked next to the doctor and said" Please take care of her."_

_Zazie then walked out of the door._

_End of flashback~_

"Yesterday night, he came and decided to sleep here to keep you company." The doctor said. "I need to do other examinations; I will come here again to see your condition."

Niche nodded and the doctor left. Niche then looked at Zazie. She poked his face and he moved a little and then stopped moving. Niche giggled and then realized what she has done. She blushed and then thought about yesterday and then got out of bed. She took a chair and sat next to Zazie and put her head next to Zazie's head on the bed. 'He looks so peaceful like this…' she thought and took off Zazie's cap. She petted his head, surprised that his hair was actually very soft. She felt something furry on her other hand and looked. Vashuka was leaning against her, licking her hand. Niche smiled and looked back at Zazie. Zazie moved a little and opened one of his eyes. "Good morning~" Niche sang. Zazie almost jumped and almost fell off the chair. Niche smirked. "Aren't we a little jumpy today?"

"You should be in bed!" Zazie said and grabbed Niche's arm. Niche smacked the hand away. She was shocked and Zazie too. "Niche…?" Zazie said in concern. Niche bit her lip. She didn't know why she did that. She then smirked. "You'll have to catch me first."

Niche ran out of the room and ran around 'Beehive'. She looked in back of her and saw Zazie and Vashuka running after her. Every Letter Bees and workers were looking at them. Just when Niche ran around the corner, she bumped into someone and they both fell. Niche looked up and saw it is Lag. He rubbed his forehead and looked at Niche. His eyes widened and hugged Niche. Niche blushed. 'This feeling is getting stronger…'she thought. Zazie arrived and saw Niche and Lag. "I was so worried…" Lag said with a shaky voice and hugged her tighter. "I thought you might…"

"I am Lag's dingo so I will stay by your side forever…" Niche was shocked at what she just said, including Lag and Zazie.

"You remember?" Lag said happily. Niche looked up at Zazie, who looked away with his teeth clenched. Niche didn't want to leave Zazie but the feelings she once had for Lag was stronger than Zazie. 'Just for a while…' Niche thought with stress. She then smirked. "Zazie told me that the girl said it before."

Zazie looked surprised. Lag looked at Niche with a shocked face and then a sad face. "So you still don't remember…"

He slowly let go of me and I felt a kind of depressed feeling, like I didn't want him to let go. "It's okay." He said as he turned around. "I'll be waiting for you…"

Just when he left, Niche looked at Zazie. He turned around, facing his back towards Niche. He said" Why did you lie?"

I looked at him with a sad expression. "You already have your memory of him. You don't need me anymore."

"Zazie…!" Niche said in panic when Zazie started to walk. He stopped and then chuckled. "When you're with Lag again, I don't need to worry about my relationship with Anne."

Those words pained Niche's heart. "Just take your stuff and go back to Lag." Zazie said and started walking again. Vashuka looked at Niche and somehow Niche got the feeling that Vashuka was telling her to tell Zazie the truth. When Zazie was out of sight, Niche felt something wet dripping down her cheeks. She touched her face and realized it was tears. More tears dripped down. She wiped the tears away as she slowly went back to the medical room. The tears didn't stop falling after a while. When she got checked up by Doctor, she got out of the 'Beehive'. Niche walked slowly back to Zazie's house. 'I guess I'll need to move out…' she thought and her heart hurt even more when she took each step towards Zazie's house. When she reached the front door, she touched the door knob and stopped. Her heart was hurting like crazy. She opened the door and went in. She saw a sight she thought she would never see. She saw Anne and Zazie kissing, right on the lips. Niche thought her heart had died at that moment. They quickly broke apart, as Anne started to blush. "My name is Anne, nice to meet you!" Anne said with a smile. "I came to visit Zazie, he told me about your memories and such and I feel so sorry that I thought you guys had a relationship."

Niche clenched my fist and smiled. "You guys really look like a couple!"

She walked upstairs into her room and closed the door behind her. She fell to the floor and clasped her mouth from making any crying noises. Tears started to come down again and really hard. She walked towards the window and saw that Anne had left the house. Suddenly her room door opened and she knew it was Zazie. Niche tried not to shake but failed. "Are you done packing?" Zazie said with an annoyed voice. Niche tried to smirk but all that came out was a sad smile. "Hey…!" Zazie said and Niche felt a hand on my shoulder. Niche slapped the hand away, much to Zazie's surprise, and said with a shaky voice "I'll be out of the house soon."

Zazie heard the shakiness of her voice and grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. He was shocked to see the expression on Niche's face. "Don't look at me!" Niche yelled and was going to push Zazie away but he didn't budge. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "Let go of me, Zazie!" she yelled while crying.

"Use your golden hair swords to push me then." Zazie said.

"You don't understand, Zazie!" Niche yelled. "I…love you!"

The two got silent. Zazie let go of Niche and backed away slowly. You can see his shocked face. "I love you!" Niche yelled again as she shut her eyes tight. It was all too sudden for Zazie. He then said "Niche I…"

**To be continued~**

**Cliffhanger! (I think)**

**The next chapter will come soon!**


	12. Chapter 12:Tears

**Yo! Some will wonder "Could this be the last chapter?" Read and you'll see! Hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

It was all too sudden for Zazie. He then said "Niche, I…I'm sorry. I can't."

Zazie clenched his fist. "The only person for me is Anne…"

The words made Niche's heart die once again. She clasped her hand on her mouth as tears drop down her cheeks. Suddenly, Niche's body started to burn. She gripped her body tight. "I knew this was going to happen…" she said as she griped her body tighter. When Zazie looked at her, he saw that Niche's body was starting to get bigger. Just when Zazie was going to say something, Niche suddenly said" I really want to forget everything now…"

She clenched her fist and ran past Zazie. "Niche…" Zazie whispered. He wanted to go run after Niche, but he didn't move. He just stood there looking out the window.

**With Niche~**

Niche knew her body was starting to grow because of the sudden burst of emotion. She ran out of the house. She didn't know where she was running to, but she didn't care. As long as she didn't see Zazie, everything would be alright…

When she ran around a corner, she bumped into someone and they both fell. She looked up and saw that it was Lag. Lag rubbed his head and looked at Niche with a shocked face. "Niche…!" he said. "Why are you…?"

Suddenly Niche jumped on Lag and they both lay flat on the ground, Niche on top of Lag, hugging him tightly. Everybody around looked at them. "Lag…" Niche whispered as she felt her body had stop growing. Lag blushed. "Niche…?"

There was no reply. Lag then heard a small little snore. He smiled and held Niche in his arms when he stood up. He carried her back home.

Niche could hear voices. She opened her eyes and saw where she is. "You're awake!" Sylvette said happily. Niche looked at her and then looked around. She was in a bedroom she used to live in, before deciding to move out. Then Lag and Gauche came in the room. "I'm so happy to see you!" Lag said happily. Niche blushed and looked away. "Lag told me everything." Sylvette said. "Why were you running and crying?"

Niche felt a pain in her heart. She bit her lip and made a pained expression. Lag, Sylvette, and Gauche looked at each other. "Zazie…" Niche suddenly muttered. They looked at her in surprise. Lag looked at Sylvette and Gauche. "Can I…?" Lag started to say but Gauche knew what he was going to say and took Sylvette out of the room.

Niche looked at Lag as Lag went to the side of the bed and sat down on a seat. He then looked at Niche and said" what happened…between you and Zazie?"

Niche felt a deep pain. She looked at her hands and said" nothing happened."

"Don't lie to me!" the way Lag said he words made Niche jump a little. She felt like running away again. She clenched the blanket on her in her hands and said with a shaky voice "I want to forget about everything…"

Suddenly, Lag wrapped his hands around Niche. "If that gaichuu didn't appear, you wouldn't have turned out like this…"

Then Lag faced her, their faces inches away. They could feel each others breath. Then Lag looked at Niche's lips and kissed her. Niche was shocked. She used her golden hair swords to push Lag away. Niche touched her mouth and then tears started to drip down her face again. Lag saw this and felt ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry, Niche…"

Niche looked away and got into the blanket, crying silently.

**With Zazie~**

He was in the living room, replaying the confession from Niche in his mind. He rubbed his forehead. Vashuka went over to him. Zazie looked at Vashuka and petted it. Then his stomach growled. "Vashuka, let's go to Lag's house." Zazie said. "I kind of want to go there to eat, even if Sylvette will make the soup."

He and Vashuka went out of the house to Lag's house. Zazie kept on thinking about Niche and wondered where she was. He gripped his chest, trying to make the pain go away. 'If she doesn't come back tomorrow, I'll go look for her…' Zazie reached Lag's house and knocked on the door. The door opened and he saw Sylvette. "Oh, welcome, Zazie!"

"I came to eat with you guys." Zazie said. Sylvette nodded and smiled happily. Zazie came in and went straight to the dining room. Vashuka followed behind him and thought that it had smelled Niche's scent nearby…

**With Niche~**

"It's time for dinner!" Sylvette called from the room. Lag silently left the room as Niche got out of bed. She had stopped crying but she had a blank face as she opened the room door and slowly got out. She slowly went downstairs towards the dining room. When she got there, she looked up and was shocked. Zazie looked shocked also when he saw her. Lag looked at the two and stayed silent on his chair, his hair covering his eyes. Niche made a pained expression and looked away. She took the food and went out of the dining room. "Where are you going?" Sylvette asked.

"I'm going to eat at the living room." Niche said.

"Why eat there?" Sylvette asked. Niche stayed silent. She looked at Zazie again and smirked. Zazie knew from the bottom of his heart that Niche was returning back into the person she was when she was in the freak show. She then chuckled. "I don't want to spoil the mood. Besides, later on I need to go out immediately to do something."

When she turned towards the living room, she made a hurt expression. 'It's fine like this if I need to be the way I was…' she thought as she went in front of the fireplace. She sat on the couch and put her food down on her table. She then heard them talking.

**In the dining room~**

"I don't get it." Sylvette said with a sad face. "Why does she want to make a wall between us and her?"

Zazie and Lag also made a sad face. Gauche looked at them all and then said "There are people who don't really understand what they really need."

'Who don't really know what they need…' Zazie thought. 'All I need is Anne…'

Then he realized something. 'Is she really the person I need?'

He silently yelled at himself. 'Of course she's the only person you need!' he thought. 'I love…'

_Niche chuckled. "Zazie, Zazie…"_

'Why am I thinking about Niche?' Zazie thought, suddenly feeling his face get redder and redder.

_Niche started screaming. Zazie heard her scream and ran up to her room. He went to hug her, never wanting to let her go. _

Zazie then remembered the last memory.

"_You don't understand, Zazie! I…I love you!"_

Zazie stood up immediately. Everyone looked at him. "The person I need is actually…" Zazie muttered, frustrated at why he didn't realize this sooner. Lag made a sad smile and said "Go to her, Zazie."

Zazie looked at Lag and nodded. He ran to the living room. Then he ran back to the dining room. "Niche…she's not in the living room!"

Everyone was shocked. "Where could she have gone to…?" Sylvette said with a concerned voice. Then Zazie remembered what Niche had said before.

"_Besides, later I need to go out to do something."_

"Don't tell me…! Zazie ran out of the house.

"Zazie!" Lag yelled. Zazie ignored him and ran out of the house. He ran everywhere, asking people abut Niche and searching. He asked an elder and the elder said "Oh, I saw that girl heading for the desert."

"Why the desert…" Zazie then remembered what Niche had said before.

"_I really want to forget now…"_

Zazie clenched his teeth and started heading to the desert.

**With Niche~**

She walked in the desert. She didn't care about anything now. She just wanted to make those memories disappear now and the way she was going to make the memories disappear would even risk her life…

Suddenly, a gaichuu appeared. I came straight for her to eat her heart. Yes, this was the way Niche wanted to remove the memories. It caught her and started eating her heart slowly. Suddenly, hundreds of memories came into her mind. Niche started to realize that this was the gaichuu tat ate her memories before, when she protected Lag from the gaichuu. She started screaming again. Too many memories were coming into her mind. Then a memory came, the memory of the boy she wanted to remember.

_The boy had a Letter Bee uniform on and black hair. He turned around. It was…_

"Zazie!" Niche suddenly yelled and then a flashing blue appeared and hit the gaichuu's gaps. The gaichuu exploded. Niche fell from the sky and just when she thought she was going to die **(panicked so she forgot about her hair)** when she felt that she landed on something soft. She looked at her bottom and saw Zazie. He rubbed the back of his head. "Man, although you look skinny, but you're quite heavy." Zazie stated while smirking. Tears started to appear on Niche's face. She hugged Zazie, much to his surprise. "Zazie!" Niche yelled while crying. Zazie smiled and started petting her head. "Niche, I realized something." Zazie said. "I thought Anne was the one for me but I realized I never loved her."

Niche got silent. "What do you mean?"

"I thought I loved her, but then I realized the only reason I thought I liked her was because she complimented me when we met…" Zazie said as Niche faces him. "You gave me something that I thought I had with Anne…" Zazie started blushing, scratching his head and looked at his right. Niche looked at Zazie and then smiled. "That sounded corny."

They looked at each other and laughed. Suddenly Niche saw a gaichuu behind Zazie. "Watch out!" Niche yelled. She didn't have time to do her attacks. The gaichuu attacked them using its claws. Niche pushed Zazie out of the way and the claw scratched her and blood came out of Niche. "Niche!" Zazie yelled. He took out his gun and pointed it at the gaichuu. "Aotoge!" he yelled as his heart bullet hit the gaps of the gaichuu. It exploded. Zazie quickly ran forward to Niche and saw that she was had severe injuries. "Niche!" Zazie yelled in panic. "Hang on!"

He gave her a piggy back and started running towards the direction to Yuusari. He heard her panting like crazy. "Zazie…" she whispered and coughed. Zazie clenched his teeth and started to run faster. "I…I had a good time with you, Zazie." She said weakly. "Although time with you was very short, but these memories are enough…"

"You can't die yet!" Zazie screamed. He then felt something wet dripping down his cheeks and he realized that he was crying. Ever since his parents died, he never cried. But this time, he was actually crying. "I'm so-sorry…Zazie…"

She then got silent. "Niche…?" Zazie whispered. There was no reply. Zazie's tears came down harder. "Say something, Niche!"

He reaches Yuusari and ran towards 'Beehive'. "Corpse doctor!" Zazie yelled when he got into 'Beehive'. Letter Bees looked at him. Dr. Thunderland Jr. was at the counter when he heard Zazie yell at him. He turned to Zazie and was surprised to see Zazie's crying face. "Please, help Niche!" Zazie yelled. "She is dying!"

The doctor saw Niche's condition and they rushed towards the emergency room. Zazie waited outside of the room, hoping Niche will be okay. Suddenly, Lag, Sylvette, and Gauche arrived. "Is she okay, Zazie?" Lag said in panic and worry. Zazie put his hands on his forehead. "It's my entire fault!"

"Zazie…" Lag said, seeing his friend and his dingo suffering like this made him feel like crying. Lag and Sylvette looked at each other with a teary eyes and held hands. Gauche stood next to the two, also making a worried face. After some time, Dr. Thunderland Jr. came out from the emergency room. Zazie ran up to him and yelled "Is she okay?"

The corpse doctor looked at him and smiled. "Good thing you got here by running or else it would have been impossible to save her."

Zazie's eyes widened and rushed into the emergency room. He saw Niche on the bed, sleeping peacefully. She slowly walked to her side and collapse on the floor. "Thank goodness…" Zazie whispered as he felt tears dripping down his cheeks. The others came in and smiled.

**After some days~**

Zazie told Anne the truth and she was quite shocked but she accepted the rejection. Niche got out of the emergency room after that. "You sure you should get out of so quick?"

Niche pouted. "It's so boring to stay at the same room for so long and besides…"

She kissed Zazie on his lips. He was shocked and blushed like crazy. "I wanted to be with you everyday."

Zazie kissed her back, ad they lived happily ever after~

**I finished the story! I really enjoyed writing this story! Please look forward to my next story! I hope you enjoyed this story!**


End file.
